The Ghost King: Egyptian Magician
by Awesome11
Summary: Nico closed the doors of death and is presumed dead. Hera and Isis took him to the 21st nome to united the gods, without the other gods permission. War has started with the gods, and Nico is in danger, and has no memory. Meanwhile, his friends have caught a glimpse of him, ALIVE! Sadie and Carter are trying to figure out who he is, his friends are trying to find him, what happens?
1. Door of Death

The seven half bloods looked at the person behind the doors of death, his hands getting ready to pull it closed.

Hazel was inconsolable, crying into Franks arms while said half blood was looking at the boy with a blank face, but tears were in his eyes.

Jason was holding Piper. The two hadn't known the boy well, but in the little while that he had joined their quest he had become part of their team, and they didn't want to see a member of their team go.

Leo was crying, tears coming down his face in buckets. That boy had been like him, they both were alone, and some how he felt that he should be there, not him.

Percy and Annabeth's faces were wet. They begged him to come back onto their side. They insisted that there had to be another way. False promises. They wanted them to be true. That boy was their family. He had been with them before this whole mess had even started.

"I don't have anything left. At least this way I can see Bianca again." Nico bowed his head for a second before bringing it back up. His face was deathly pale. His dark blue-black eyes were sunken in. He was beat up, scratches littering his body, blood covered him, some from him, some from others. A small, sad smile was on his face. "Help me end this. Please." He was begging now.

Percy cried, his eye sight was blurry from the tears. He nodded. His voice had stopped working, it was too chocked up, and he couldn't say anything. Behind him Annabeth collapsed to the ground, crying loudly. Percy nodded.

He started to push it. A figure appeared next to him to help. It was Leo. His face was uncharacteristically serious. It slowly started to move.

"Goodbye." Nico said as his face started to become obscured by the giant doors. A lone tear trailed down the face of the Ghost King.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Nico was exhausted. He looked at the barren land. Tartarus. He had to at least try to get out. He would… after he took a quick nap. He had just fought a huge battle. If he woke up alive then he would go. He leaned up against the doors and closed his eyes. He was asleep in moments.

Two women appeared out of nowhere. They both were staring at the slumbering, half dead boy.

"Now would be the best time." One of the women said. She wore a white dress and a heavy gem necklace. Her tan skin contrasted with her rainbow wings behind her and her heavy eye liner. Her hair was black as night.

"You're right, Isis." This women had dark brown hair. She wore a brightly colored dress that seemed to scream PEACOCK!

"Then let's do this, Hera." The brown haired one, Hera, picked up the boy. There was a flash of light, and two goddesses were gone.

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since that day. Several weeks after the war had ended they had all gone to their respective camps. The Hades cabin was empty. IT probably would never be filled again. Percy wondered if there would ever be a child of Hades again. Even if there was, he would never be Nico.

It was times like these when he remembered how little time he had gotten with the boy. The pain was still fresh. The loss was still new. He had lost many people before. War was war.

However, this was the first time he had lost family. That was what Nico was. Family.

Percy hadn't heard much from the kids at Camp Jupiter: Piper, Frank, Jason, and Hazel. Leo had gone into bunker nine, he hardly ever left. No one knew what he did in there. Percy just knew it was to take his mind off of Nico.

Annabeth had been doing more research than before. She seemed to be trying to make up for it by making there be NO loopholes in the defenses. She had added countless things to it.

Percy wasn't doing very well. He'd been very depressed lately. Maybe he should go visit Nico. Hades might let them go to Elysium and see him. He'd have to bring it up with Annabeth.

* * *

Running. Gasping. Lungs on Fire. Nico desperately wanted to take a rest, but the crocodiles were following him. They never seemed to tire. He wished he knew why. Two days ago he had woken up with no memory in the middle nowhere. No, he didn't need to be taught the English language all over again, he just didn't know where he had _learned_ the English language, if that makes any sense.

Since the moment he first woke up he wished he did have his memories. Mostly because he felt this sadness deep inside of him that he just couldn't shake, it brought to mind what the heck was he doing before this happened?

Right, back to the crocodiles. Nico wasn't really sure how they got to New York, he had looked at some maps to find out he was there, but they didn't want to stop following him. He had a black sword on him when he had woken up and had used it skewered several of them, but their numbers seemed never ending.

Suddenly there was a blast of fire, taking out half of the crocodiles. A dark skinned boy with brown curly came from a side building and started to take on the green scaled creatures. Another boy came in and just touched them and turned them to dust.

"Come on." A girl with blonde hair and red streaks grabbed his hand. He tried to fight back, but she had a steel grip. "Look, kid, I don't know what you did to bug Sobek so much, but we can get you to a safe place." She had a sincere look on her face and he gave in. Nico hoped he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

**okay, let's clear up some things. First of all, you know that great story, Son of Sobek, the official crossover book? Yeah, haven't gotten it yet. So, let's pretend that never happened. That's pretty much it, I hope you guys like it. Please, revewi, follow, favorite, and thanks for reading :) P.S. Lovely cover pic is Viria's, not mine ;)**


	2. Worrying All Around

S

A

D

I

E

Okay, I must admit, when I first saw the boy running for his life, my first thought was of Anubis. I mean, the bloke really does look like the teenage god of death.

He had a thin black leather jacket with and a black shirt underneath that had skulls on it. Navy blue jeans were worn out, covering black boot. He had a black sword that seemed to suck in the light around it, emitting pure darkness, and a skull ring was on one of his hands. His skin was an unhealthy pale color; bags were under dark blue, haunted eyes. Black hair on top of it all, he looked like death itself.

Then I remembered that Walt/Anubis was right next to me, so it couldn't be him. And then I saw the crocodiles. Of course, it just had to be another magician. I mean, how could I mistake this boy for Anubis? I shook my head and cast a fire spell on at least half of the crocodiles. It was a little tricky, I was carrying several bags of groceries (yes, we had just gone to the store to pick some things up) but I managed.

Walt and Carter went on their way to take care of the rest of the crocodiles and I decided to handle the new magician.

"Come on." I grabbed the boys hand, I mean, seriously, all he could think to do was stand and gawk at his saviors. I felt him try to wrench his hand away from me. "Look, kid, I don't know what you did to bug Sobek so much, but we can get you to a safe place." I told him, and he stopped trying to fight me, so I ran towards the 21st Nome.

Of course to the kid it looked just like a rundown building, and I could see Walk and Carter running to catch up with us, done with the crocodiles, so I decided to slow down. They quickly caught up and we walked to the house.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys have a rundown shack to keep me safe." The boys voice was laced with sarcasm. I couldn't help it, I punched him on the shoulder.

"Look harder." I demanded. I saw him squint slightly before his eyes widened.

"Woah." He said, and started to walk forward. Carter shrugged and decided to show him around. I hung back with my beloved Walt.

"So, what do you think of him?" I asked. Walt turned to me, mulling over the question.

"I'm not sure. He has this air of death around him."

"Do you mean he's a ghost or something?" I asked. But, I had grabbed him right? He wasn't a ghost.

"No." Walt looked troubled. "I'm not quite sure what it was, but it wasn't like the dead, it was… different somehow." Walt may be Walt, but Anubis was still Anubis, and that meant riddles.

C

A

R

T

E

R

Nice one Sadie. Leave me with zombie boy. So, anyway, the half dead dude and I walked into the house, going to the door. Of course it's kind of like a rite of passage, he can only get in if he manages to open the door through some sort of magic. I turned to him.

"Okay, dude, look, you gotta open the door." I fidgeted slightly. This new guy was kind of creepy. He was really quiet so far, and he was just gaunt looking, it was hard not to be slightly creped out.

The boy got a slightly confused look on his face, and if you looked hard enough, panic. I saw him reach into his pockets of his jacket, his eyes widening slightly. He slowly turned his head around, and gasped. In alarm I turned my head too. (yes, Sadie, I really did fall for it)

Suddenly there was a blast, shaking the ground, and my head turned back. There was a giant hole where there should be a door.

"Woah, what did you do?" I asked. He smiled slightly, though it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Magic." He said, and then proceeded further. He then paused and turned back. "What, are you coming?" I shook my head. I didn't know why he pulled that trick. Maybe he was just insecure or something about his magic. I wasn't really sure, but I was curious what would be in the guys room. The rooms were magic so that whatever you liked the most would be there, like how mine had skittles.

He went quiet again, although I felt a bit better now that we had exchanged a few words. I'd talk to him more when we got into his bedroom.

We opened the door to the new room, and I saw death boy look around curiously. I decided to sit on the bed. He opened several of the drawers, revealing dark chocolate goodies, and some cards for a game called mythomagic. Finally, I spoke up.

"I'm Carter." The boy jumped slightly and turned around. He must have forgotten I was there. His eyes really creeped me out, like he had seen something really horrible.

"Nico." HE stuck out his hand and I took it. "Thanks for saving me, I guess I must have disturbed those crocodiles… that just happened to be in New York.": Nico frowned slightly.

"That's the thing, Nico. You are a magician. In order to open that door you had to use magic, so you must have Pharaoh's blood. Egyptian gods are real. Now, can you tell me what you did to tic off Sobek so much?" Nico looked around nervously.

"Um, Magic, right… I used magic. Well, Carter, that's the thing. I can't remember anything past this morning." Nico looked away from me. I forced a smile, my mind going eighty miles an hour.

"It's okay, we'll figure something out. In fact, I know just where we can go. We have a healer here named Jaz, she's a miracle worker." Nico nodded with a smile. I looked finally got a good look at his eyes. They looked fractured, like he was broken in a place that would never heal. We left the room.

N

I

C

O

Only magicians could use magic to get through the door… yeah… The truth is he had felt something in his pockets, and when he caught a glimpse of it, it was a small jar with a green fire in it. Something told him it was dangerous, but he threw it at the door to open it so… maybe they had it all wrong. But he didn't want to get chased by the rabid crocodiles again.

On their way to the healer, Jaz, was it? They two of them ran into The girl and boy from earlier. Carter quickly introduced them to Nico. The boy was Walt and the girl was Sadie. They apparently knew who Jaz was (duh) and decided to some too.

"So, why does he need to see Jaz, he's not sick or anything, right?" Walt asked, looked Nico up and down like he was some kind of specimen. Nico glared at him slightly.

"No, he has amnesia." Carter explained. Nico looked at her expectantly, and was glad to see only sympathy in her eyes. For some reason Nico was afraid that saying that he had no memory would make him become a pariah, maybe before he lost his memory something had happened to make him a pariah. He wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can help you get it back." Jaz shooed away Sadie, Cater and Walt, saying that they needed to learn to give some people some privacy. She turned to Nico and smiled, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. He obliged.

"So how do you intend on bringing back my memory?" He asked the girl standing in front of him.

"Well, each person have five parts of a soul, one of those parts is your Ren, which holds all of your experiences in life. Now, I'm going to try to looking into your Ren, but you need to let me, okay." Nico nodded in understanding.

Nico obediently closed his eyes and felt Jaz's cool fingertips brush against his forehead. It was an unpleasant feeling, someone probing through your very soul, but Nico did his best not to show his discomfort. Finally he felt Jaz's finger tips pull back, and he opened his eyes.

Jaz had a shocked expression for a second before she quickly covered it up.

"I'll have to talk with Walt, Sadie, and Carter about the results, but it's nothing to worry about. For now you should just follow the hall down a ways and make a right, there should be a gym. You can go ahead and join in the training. I'm sure it will help you to get your mind off of things." She said all this in a falsely cheery voice. Nico shrugged it off and headed down the hall.

S

A

D

I

E

Nico went down the hall, glancing at us only once. I turned to see Jaz gesturing for us to come into the room.

"Well, what did you find out?" Carter asked impatiently, apparently he really was worried for the kid. Carter could be so protective sometimes.

"Well…" Jaz looked off to the side nervously, and I became slightly worried. How bad could it be? "He has no Ren."

"What!" Walt shouted. "Even gods have Rens, it's part of your soul. How is he alive with no Ren?" I placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"It's strange, he doesn't have a shadow either. So we can assume that it's wherever his Ren is. He really can't remember anything. He should be unstable at best, but I looked and it appears as if some divine power is holding him together." Jaz mused.

"You mean…" I started, but couldn't finish.

"A god is all that stands between him and his soul ripping at the scenes." My eyes widened.

"Should we tell him?" Carter asked. Jaz shook her head.

"No, it will just cause him to panic. They poor boy just woke up this morning with no memory." Leave it to Jaz to feel pity for a boy looks like a zombie. "I think we should train him for a week or two and then send him on a mission to find his shadow, which should also bring back his Ren."

"I hope he'll be okay until then." Carter looked worried, and I couldn't help but to agree with him.

P

E

R

C

Y

I had talked to Annabeth about it, and she had agreed that we could go ask Hades for permission to go into Elysium and find Nico. She refused to just go straight to Elysium.

"Phweeeeeee!" I whistled a nice, loud whistle, one that could get any taxi's attention. Suddenly the shadows seemed to thicken, and out popped a giant black dog. A hell hound.

"Hey there Mrs. O'Leary." I rubbed her in between the ears. "Who's a good girl? You are! You are!"

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth broke me away from his praising of Mrs. O'Leary. "We have to go, remember?" Sheepishly I nodded and got onto the giant hellhound. Annabeth got on behind me.

"Take right outside of Hades throne room." I told her, and then she jumped through a shadow and we vanished

* * *

We came out behind giant doors. There were no guards. That wasn't good, it meant he was expecting us. Taking a deep breath I looked at Annabeth and opened the doors.

On his giant throne sat Hades. He was in his suit that seemed like it was made out of screaming souls. I never fully understood Hades. I almost pitied Nico for having him as a father, he didn't seem to like Nico at all, almost. I had seen him occasionally give Nico looks of approval before hiding it, I suspected he just tried to look cool.

"Why have you come?" Hades asked, looking at us like we were interesting bug he'd very much like to squash. I gulped at bit.

"We would like permission to visit Nico in Elysium." Annabeth spoke up, cool and collected. Hades didn't like that, as his face became very angered.

" You DARE speak as if my son died! You think this is FUNNY, Jackson?! My son is not in Elysium, he is no longer in tartarus, he is not dead! I would know! I'm the ruler of the dead!" Hades looked at us with complete loathing. Annabeth and I shared a worried look. Nico wasn't down here.

"Umm, Lord Hades, it seems that we've reached a misunderstanding." I looked at Annabeth for support, but she just gave me a 'go on' gesture. "Nico is not at camp, he has been missing since the closing of the doors of death." Hades didn't listen.

"What do you mean?! Almost right after he came into Tartarus, he disappeared! Here else would he go? Unless… no, she wouldn't have… would she? She is insane." Hades then turned back to us, serious, as well, where we were. "You two, Go above ground and search for my son, and if I had to guess, go to the forbidden side." Before any questions could be asked he snapped his fingers and we were back at camp half blood.

Annabeth and I agreed to get the rest of the group and start to search for Nico.

* * *

"Kay, next chappy, hope you liked it, it's a long one ;) P

Believe it or not, Rick Riordan own all of this


	3. Powers

H

A

D

E

S

The lord of the underworld was in his castle. However, he was not on his throne, in his room, or even his full size. He was in a smallish room with black furniture and a black bed. There were a select few things that decorated the otherwise bleak room, like the knives decorating the desk, or aviator jacket that had been left on the bed.

He picked up a deck of Mythomagic cards, well worn from overuse. He had given the boys those for his birthday. Though he would never tell it to the other Gods, or mortals, or demigods, after he had given them to the boy, they had played many games, and were fairly evenly matched.

Hades sat down on the bed, looking around the room. In between going to the different sides of his personality, to the two camps, Nico would occasionally stop by at his palace and stay a few days. He had his own room after all. It always gave Hades a sense of pride. He noticed the others gods didn't have their children living with them.

Nico was his first child that genuinely seemed to like him, didn't think he was a monster. Some of the other gods would even search Hades out for advice on how to get their own children to hate them less. Yes, Hades took Pride in his son.

Hades had been called many things in his eternal life. Brother. Father. My Lord. Lord Hades. Lord of the Underworld. Lord of Riches. Pluto. Yes he had been called many things. Nico was the first to call him dad. Nico was the first he called Son.

But his son was gone.

Hades, the king of the underworld, ruler of all the riches in the earth, put his head in his hands, and cried. His son was gone. He knew Nico wasn't in Elysium, how many days had he spent going up and down the roads, looking everywhere for him. He had checked the roll of those who had gone for Isle of the blest and where reborn, his name wasn't there. He even had gone into Tartarus, he had looked into the darkest of dark places, to make sure his child was not dead.

He had assumed that Nico had found a quick way out, he was a smart boy. That faith had kept him going, despite the foreboding feeling in his stomach. Then those two Half-bloods had told him no, his son wasn't okay. Now Hades felt useless, he couldn't do anything. He hated to say this, but, he was hoping that they could do it, find his son.

Hades got up and hastily wiped his tears, hoping no one would notice.

N

I

C

O

He headed down the hall swiftly, going into a large and spacious gym. There were about ten kids shouting spells at targets, with two instructors walking around critiquing them. He walked up to one of the instructors. The boy was a few years older than him (Nico then realized he didn't know how old he was) with pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Um, hi, I'm Nico. I was told by Sadie and Carter that I could start here, I'm new." He looked slightly nervously at the boy. For some reason he felt like he shouldn't be nervous, like he normally was much more level headed, but he didn't pursue the feeling.

"Okay, I'm Derk." He stuck out his hand and Nico took it. The shook hands before Derk pulled his hand back. "Whew, you have cold hands, don'tcha? Anyway, right now we're just practicing spells." He gestured to the row of broken pots on the ground. By now all teaching had stopped and everyone had their eyes on Nico. "We're doing a mending spell. Here," He reached out and a wand appeared in his hand, he handed it to Nico. "…You can use this to channel your magic. The spell is Hi-Nehm."

Nico took the wand. It was weird looking, bent and everything, He shrugged it off and pointed it at the smashed pot in front of him. He opened his mouth.

"Hi-Nehm." Above him appeared pitch black hieroglyphics above him. Unlike everyone else's they seemed to shake slightly and exploded. Half the room became rubble. Everyone was staring at him. Nico felt himself blush slightly.

"Hi-Nehm." Someone said, and the damage done by Nico quickly was undone. Everyone turned to Derk, who was smiling, believe it or not. "WOW! You have quite some power there, Nico. Although for the rest of today we should split into groups and practice combat."

Nico was ushered into a group of two other kids, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl had light brown, pixie cut hair with startling bright green eyes named Emma. The boy had dark brown hair that was a bit shaggy and blue eyes. His name was Devon.

After explaining that all that they had to do was defeat whatever monster appeared in any way they all got battle ready. Nico pulled out his sword and the other two got their wands out. A giant… thing came out of nowhere. I had a snake like neck and leopard heads and weird looking body.

Emma and Devon sprung into action, working as a team to deal with one of the heads.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Nico shouted, dodging a head snapping at him.

"It's just a Shabti, it's not real." Devon said. Not caring to ask questions, Nnico lunged for a head with his sword. It darted out of the way just in time and his sword embedded itself in the ground. He tried to get it out, but it was in there good.

He looked up when he heard a cry of pain and saw Emma had been hit. A chunk of her arm was missing. A fire that he didn't know was inside of him ignited. Seeing her broken body lay on the ground really got to him. He felt like he could feel the chunk that had been taken out of her life force. The blood seeping out of her arm seemed like a familiar concept to him.

Unconsciously he put his power, his anger, his feelings into his sword. Giant cracks came from his sword, causing falls that seemed to go down to the center of the earth. Skeleton hands appeared, rising out of the depths. About 15 skeleton warriors rose from the cuts in the earth. They ran to the monster.

Screams echoed through the room. His partners, Emma and Devon, looked at him in horror. The skeletons made quick work of the Shabti, and it turned to dust. The skeletons came infront of him and gave a salute before returning into the cracks, sealing up when the last of them were gone like it never happened.

Everyone around looked at him like he was a freak. Some even called him a monster. Glares were sent his way. Some flinched when he looked at them. For some reason he didn't care. Like he had seen it all before. Like this was a familiar happening. He simply then got up and went to his room. Camly.

He left behind the blissful dream of being normal.

H

A

Z

E

L

I was at the Roman camp when I got the word. Nico isn't dead. My brother isn't dead. I read the letter at least a dozen times. He was also missing. I felt a little guilty. I should have been there. I had run away from the problem, there was less to remind me of Nico in Camp Jupiter.

I should go tell the others. We need to go as soon as possible. But instead I stayed at my secret spot a little longer. I looked to make sure no one was around.

And then I let myself cry in relief.

* * *

**Kay, there it is, hope you like it. There's a lot of family stuff in this one ;)**


	4. A Jacket and a Real Name

N

I

C

O

Nico was in his room, shutting out the inside world. It didn't really bother him too much, to his surprise, just annoyed him. He went into his drawers and looked at the cards and labeled Mythomagic and the book on how to use them.

Flipping through the book, the game itself was simple enough. You had cards labeled with gads of all different religions, like Greek, Roman, and Egyptian. You choose a certain amount of cards to use depending on the terms you agree on with your opponent, and battle each other, laying your cards out and commanding them like an army. The cards by themselves were okay, but you could enhance the strength if you had a figurine matching the card.

He pouted slightly at his cards, now laid out in a formation. He had a pretty good Defense, but what he really wanted was to have a figurine for his main offence dude to make him invincible, well, kinda. The cards in his room hadn't come with any figurines.

He stuffed his hands into his supposedly empty pockets angrily, and was surprised to find his right hand bump into something. Eyes widening slightly, he pulled out a figurine about the size of his palm. It was a man with billowing black clothes and dark black hair with a goatee. A Hades Mythomagic figurine. Matching his main offence card.

The next half hour he spent sticking his hand into his pockets, but not getting anything. He wondered how it had gotten in there. Just like the fire jar from earlier. A knock resounded through the room and Nico quickly but gently placed the Hades figure next to his bed, opening the door to see Sadie and Carter.

"We need to talk." Carter said.

L

E

O

Buried in his work in Bunker 9, Leo tried to decide if he should try to finish up a project or two before heading out to find Nico. He was thinking no, since all he could think about was Nico. He remembered what a misfit he had been for the first few days. Technnically he had been the youngest kid on the boat surrounded by semi-strangers.

So Leo, being the good soul he was, made him a welcome-kinda-home-not-really gift. It was the first, and only, thing he had ever made combining sewing and his mechanic skills. First he spent a few days studying his tool, seeing how it worked and such. The next part was harder, deciding what form it should take. A tool belt was perfect for Leo, but he wasn't so sure about Nico, so he spent a few days trying to figure it out without actually talking to the dude. Nico kinda freaked him out,

He had noticed the boy seemed to be like wearing a jacket, but the one he was currently wearing was worn down and not very helpful. So he made it a lightweight leather jacket. A simple copying of his own tool belt abilities to some extent, and BAM! A jacket that could hold anything.

He had given it to the boy a bit awkwardly, and the response had been rewarding. Nico's eyes had gone wide and he had taken it reverently, saying he had never been given something like this from someone. Leo had explained that it could hold anything and he just had to think about an item he had put in there to take it out. Steal proof, no one else could get anything else out of it.

Leo had grown closer to Nico after that. He discovered they were extremely similar, yet opposites. Both were lonely, but Leo pretended to be happy to hide that, and Nico withdrew from everyone.

Leo got up from his chair, deciding to get a few thing packed before he left to go save Nico's butt.

N

I

C

O

It turned out that all they wanted to talk about was what god he wanted to follow. They thankfully didn't bring the raising the dead thing from earlier.

"Hmmm, is there a god of the dead?" He asked, thinking about the skeletons from earlier. Carter and Sadie shared a look.

"Umm, yeah, Anubis." Nico's brows furrowed. Yes, he definitely wanted to follow the god of the dead, but Anubis just didn't seem right.

"Are there any others?" He asked.

"Osiris, God of the underworld." Carter replied, looking through some scrolls. No, that wasn't who he was thinking of. In fact, if anything, following the path of these gods felt bad, wrong, even dangerous, like we was walking the fine line between what was allowed and what wasn't. He looked up.

"Can I have some time to think it over?" He asked the two. Another look passed between the siblings.

"Sure, but we also have some new to tell you." Sadie said, leaning forward. Nico prepared himself, here it comes, they would no doubt bring up the training incident. "you're going on a mission." Nico's eyes widened and he choked on his own spit.

"What?! Are you sure I should, I hardly know anything!" Carter gave him an easy smile.

"We thought that you'd learn best by hand on experience. We need to find a lost shadow and a lost Ren." Nico didn't know what those were, but they sure sounded important.

"Why should I go, it sounds like something for a more experienced magician." He reasoned.

"That the thing." Sadie insisted. "We think you might be a… dowsing magician that can easily find this… shadows, yeah, and that would help us a lot. Don't worry, Carter and I will come too."

S

A

D

I

E

Dowsing magician… right. I just made that up, but watching Nico's face he certainly didn't know that and he eventually agreed and left to go to his room and start packing, they'd leave tomorrow. See, this is really why they needed Nico. It was his Ren and Shadow that was gone, so in theory he should feel drawn to them.

Carter had left to pack as well and I was just about to do the same when Jaz suddenly came in. She had a guilty look on her face.

"Sadie, I heard you were leaving soon and I thought there was something I should tell you." I raised an eyebrow. "I know Nico's true name." She blurted.

"What! I thought you said he didn't have a Ren!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"He doesn't…" She bit her lip. "…but he does have a ghost of a Ren, like an echo of what should be there. It took me a while to hear what it was, but I found out his real name. I don't know if it will help you but, I could tell you what it is." She said hesitantly.

"Well, let it out." I insisted.

"His true name, is King of Ghosts."

* * *

**'kay, so this is the new chapter, sorry it took so long. Anyway, I won't give away any spoilers, (since I haven't read it yet) Regardless of what happens in House of Hades, I'm writing this MY way. just clearing that up. Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
